Fallen Angels
by mishka-chan
Summary: It is brought from since Sasuke was conceived till much later. And answers some serious questions. Like what the hell is going on in Itachi’s head? sasunaru, brotherly Uchihacest, possible explicit scenes later on.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto. Except for a few plushies, manga, and other random paraphernalia.

Warning: This story is… possibly Uchihacest but you won't know that until you read will you. It also will not happen until later in the story… if it happens at all. Well I'll warn you.

Summery: This story will be mostly from Itachi's POV. It is brought from since Sasuke was conceived till much later. And answers some serious questions. Like what the hell is going on in Itachi's head? For starters… Here goes.

Time and circumstance

By: Mishka-chan

Time: The system of those sequential relations that any event has to any other as past, present, or future; indefinite and continuous duration regards that in which events succeed one another.

To me time was hardly worth notice. The only times I cared, involved training or a mission of some sort. I had always heard time was of the essence, however my understanding of time, my hatred of time did not occur until later. I would be a fool to say that time was the only thing I hated no… I hated a lot of things. I just happened to hate time with a show of passion that was rarely considered when speaking in terms of me. I also hated circumstances.

Circumstance happens to be against me most of all. It ripped me to bits and pieces till I could barely stand. It tore things I had strived for from my very hands. Circumstance was like a child with a superiority complex. It, along with time, trampled my dreams into inconsequential mud. Circumstance also trampled my morals and twisted them into creatures barely recognizable from their former visage. They became something that was sick and wrong in the eyes of others, but perfectly natural in my own eyes. All of that came with time, because everything comes with time.

It began in November. When I do the math it began on November 4th. I was 4 years old and already proclaimed a genius for some reason beyond me. Everything was planned out for me. I would find all of that out in due time. Anyway, I remember mother approaching me and leaning down so that she could look in my eyes. I loved her she was a kind woman, foolish at times as shown by her marriage to my father. However that has nothing to do with her next message. Well it does, for they had to be married. I am rambling again, excuse me. Anyway as I was stating… She looked me in the eyes and asked a question that changed my outlook forever. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

I nodded impatiently. This woman was quite troublesome, but kind. So I overlooked her troublesome nature and forgave her. She led me to my room and motioned for permission to sit on my bed, which I gave. Simply, because she was my mother and I loved her. My father never would have gotten such an honor. While I loved my mother I had no such feelings for my father. He like most I ranked in a given, constant state of apathy. I felt nothing for him. My mother sat and smoothed her dark blue informal kimono. I sat beside her and turned my attentions to her.

"Itachi-kun, I know I can trust you, but before I may speak you must promise to keep this a secret between me and you. Or your father will be angry at your kaa-san. Do you promise?"

"Hai, kaa-san."

"Good then. Well first may I ask a few questions?"

"You just asked one and yes."

The woman laughed softly, smoothing my hair. "What would you think of a sibling?"

"A sibling?"

"Yes, Itachi, What would you think?"

"I would like one, but I do not father to treat it coldly. I want to be sure that nee or nii-chan would be happy before receiving such a blessing."

"Itachi, such a mature child. What would you say if I said I was pregnant?"

"I would ask how did that happen and would be amazed."

"Itachi, I am pregnant."

"How did that happen? I am amazed."

The woman once again laughed softly. I grinned inwardly. She was such a kind woman. A single crystal fell form her eyes. I reached up and caught it with my fingers.

"Kaa-san, what is wrong?"

"Itachi… I'm scared. What if your tou-san doesn't want a child? What if he orders it aborted? What if he tries to do to it what he tried to do to you? What if he tried to make it into nothing more than a weapon?" Though I was young I understood that my mother needed comfort and so I crawled into her lap.

"You don't have to Itachi. I know you don't like to be touched."

"Your right I don' t like to be touched by anyone but kaa-san."

"Itachi you are such a good child. Such a sweet son." Her arms wrapped around me and she sobbed into my tiny shoulders. Shoulders that could barely hold her face and yet still carried the future of the clan, her marriage, and her world. His mother was a strong woman, a good woman. She was venerable and so he let her cry for him too. She was always strong and kind. She didn't have to be right now. I would let her be weak and selfish if only for a little while.

She didn't love my father. She loved her unborn child and me. Never did she love Fugaku, my father. Nor did I. He was not someone you loved. He was someone you tolerated. He was controlling and violent. He was cruel to my mother and pushed the weight of the future onto my shoulders. My shoulders that could barely hold my mothers crying face. She cried for about three minutes and then was back to normal. She stood and smoothed her informal kimono and smiled. Kissing me softly on the forehead before turning to leave. When she reached the door she stopped with one hand on the doorknob. And turned to me one last time. "Itachi, if I die will you take care of your little sibling?"

"Of course, kaa-san."

"That is my dependable boy. That is my son." She smiled softly and left the room. Leaving me to my thoughts. I stared at the wall. If kaa-san told tou-san, what would happen? How would he react? What would my little sibling be like?

--- Countdown —

The first month we never noticed anything. Mother seemed to be sick a lot other than that everything seemed normal. Mother estimated that she had been pregnant for a month before she told me. So really it would be the second month. She had not told my father.

The second month was much of the same she had to go to the restroom a lot more than usual and her appetite increased.

The third month she was growing slightly larger. She was being a little fatigued and having dizzy spells. She was late making dinner one night and father came home in a bad mood and decided to take it out on us. He was frustrated because he wasn't getting the promotions he 'deserved', and mother had been with holding something. He yelled at me to go to bed. I respectfully declined. I would rather have him angry with me than at mother. He hit me to the floor and turned to mother when she tried to stop his tirade. He once again hit someone to the floor. He reached down and grabbed her collar. He was about to hit her when I demanded he stop. He did not listen to her. He merely hit her in the stomach and rearing back to do it again. She screamed her confession.

"I'm pregnant. Stop! Stop please…." I had never heard my mother beg. She was respectful and kind, but not a pushover. He glared at her.

"You whore. Whom have you been lying with?"

"Regretfully you, Fugaku." He hit her again and again. I was hopeless. I had to make a stand.

"Tou-san. I must ask you to stop."

"Quiet boy. This is none of your concern."

"That is my mother bearing my sibling. Step away from her."

"What did you say boy?"

Suddenly a shadow of fear crossed him as my vision turned momentarily red. "Leave my mother alone!"

He stalked off obviously still miffed. My parents never slept in the same room again.

The forth month my mother approached me afraid. She told me that the baby had not moved yet and to go to my cousins house and bring Auntie back. I did as she asked. The woman was a bit forbidding and looked old. She had a stern yet kind voice and looked at the baby inside of my mother, and stated that it would live. That it would arrive around July 27. Around 48 days after my own birthday, June ninth.

The fifth month she called me to her and asked for my hand, which I gave. She put it on her lower stomach and I felt a little hit to my hand. I looked at it and she smiled. I must have had an astonished look on my face at that time; because she said, "Amazing isn't it. That is your little brother kicking."

"Otouto?" I asked.

"Yes little brother. It will be a boy."

I could feel myself smiling. I put my hand on her stomach and frowned.

"Make him do it again."

"I can't make him do it. He decides to do it." I felt him kick my hand and once again frowned. I had no doubt in my mind at that time that I would love the little boy.

The sixth month passed without incident. It seemed to be the longest month of all.

"Kaa-san. When will he come out?"

"Around July 27…"

"Have you thought of a name?"

"No have you?"

"Why would I bother with such things?"

"Well I thought about, maybe Akir---"

"No Sasuke. Sasuke is much better."

"Ah so you have thought about it?"

"No I haven't."

"But to choose a name like Sasuke… you must have thought about it a lot."

"No I just came up with it."

"Yes that is right you're a genius aren't you?"

"No you know I hate that right?"

"I know saying you are a genius make everything you do seem pointlessly easy."

"I know you work hard. You are resilient and you know the price you must pay to receive something and that is your genius."

The sixth month once again progressed normally. My mother and I agreed to name the child Sasuke. I liked that name. Uchiha Sasuke.

The seventh month I realized that my father was a hopeless case. The seventh month I also turned 5 years old. I began academy. I was an awesome student it came naturally but I still had to study. The seventh month my father stopped coming home except to eat occasionally. He was staying out and sleeping with other women and my mother and I knew it. He had had a vasectomy, so as not to acquire new heirs and to avoid having any type of child support.

The eighth month on the morning of the 23rd my mother went into labor. My father did not show up as expected. She did not come out until late at night. When I entered. She was sweaty and tired she instructed me on how to hold my little brother and handed him to me.

"Support the head Itachi. Be careful he came out early." I was and I looked down at my brother who slowly opened black eyes, looked up at me, and started crying. I immediately felt horrible. My mother laughed softly and informed me he was hungry and told me to hand him to her. She nursed him and told me to watch over him while she slept. She said she was tired and needed to rest. My mother closed her eyes and took a long time to wake up. From that day on she was weak and my father would kindly inform me that Sasuke was not his son. The day Sasuke turned two I graduated from academy with top grades. My mother smiled at me and told me that I was amazing. By this time Sasuke had grown up quite a bit and was adorable. He turned to me that day and smiled. Waving his arms about. Gurgling a little. I walked over and picked him up and whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday, Otouto.

"Ai-shi-te-ru Aniki" He gurgled out. I turned to my mother to confirm. She nodded.

"Aishiteru ne, Otouto."

I sat him down and started to leave the room. He stood on two wobbly legs and tried to walk toward me. Falling down a few times he made it to my leg and latched on.

Another year passed and I achieved the Sharingan. When I showed them to my mother she was so proud. I would do anything to make her proud she was growing weaker by the day. I feared for her. A year later she called me into her room and asked me to train Sasuke while she slept and to watch over him until she awoke. She closed her eyes and never opened them again.

One more year and I was a Chuunin. Sasuke grew beautifully. He became a gorgeous creature. His black eyes surrounded by long lashes and exotically slanted eyes. He was even paler than me. Taken from my mother I would guess. He grew everyday and every day there were little moments that I noticed he would one day be a heart breaker for both sexes. The next year he started academy. The year after that I was promoted to ANBU. We hadn't had any war or strife and at that time we had a small attack of ninja's that needed to be eliminated. It was the first time I killed and it didn't effect me. Until I got home and saw Sasuke teeter up to me sleepily. I leaned down and held him. "Aniki, what is wrong?"

"Sasuke I killed someone. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Aniki. Why would that bother me? You would never kill anyone without a good reason." I heard the storm outside. I saw him shiver. "Aniki can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, Otouto."

I never felt that pain in my chest when I killed again. The same year a similar experience occurred where I almost died. I hadn't cared. I actually almost accepted it. Until I remembered Sasuke, sitting at home on the couch waiting for me.

I never got injured after that. One day I returned home to find something utterly surprising. ---,---

I entered the house to hear a loud cry. "Itachi-nii-san, help me!" Sasuke ran toward me his shirt ripped up and his pants gone. He held a kunai in his hand as he ran up to me. He hid behind my leg clutching on to my leg.

"Sasuke, what is it?" I reached down and picked up my trembling little brother. He immediately clung to my neck. While I was terrified I was also calm, deadly so. I heard a shuffle. I took the kunai from his hand and aimed it as a warning. It thwacked on the wood of a beam very close to the intruders head.

"Come out."

"Itachi those are not practice kunai." (1) "Watch where you throw them."

At my father's voice, Sasuke whimpered and tried to snuggle closer into my arms.

"What did you do to Sasuke, Father?"

"Nothing, he was scared and when I tried to comfort him he was frightened and ran."

"He lies, nii-san." Sasuke called out.

"You wretch! Keep your mouth closed or else!"

"There is no 'else'. Tell me what he did …"

"Um… he… he…." He motioned for me to lean down. I squatted and looked into his face. He took his hand off of his neck and showed me, of all things, a large hickey.

"You molested Sasuke."

"The child lies Itachi."

"Then how did he get a hickey on the crook of his neck." I picked my father up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "You will not touch him again or I will kill you." I carried the boy past my father and up the stairs.

A month later he repeated the act and I killed him. When reinforcements came I killed them. I killed the whole Uchiha clan and left, along with Sasuke… And that is where this story begins.

----A/n---

Hey how did you like it please tell me? I know it is just the prologue. But you know you want to click that little button and leave me a review.

Otouto- little brother

Aniki- older brother

Nii-san- brother

Tou-san- father

Kaa-san- mother

Aishiteru- a way to say I love you. More romantic. But also more commonly used which is how Sasuke would have picked up on it….

Any questions? Don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
